The 100 Themes Challenge
by Unicorns Are Real In My Mind
Summary: So, I'm going to be attempting the 100 theme challenge! Many characters will be featured in this wild, crazy ride of a challenge. Expect humor, tragedy, and overall craziness! Canceled because let's be honest, it kinda sucks. Read at your own risk...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! *BOOM***

 **Kidding. Anyway, this is my very first one-shot published on ! Yay! I am kicking off my career in fanfiction with the 100 Themes challenge. I am using Maristela Freesia's 100 theme challenge list, except a. I'm not actually entering the contest, b. this is a Mario 100-theme, not a Hunger Games, and c. I'm switching the order around a little bit. If you're a fan of characters like Fawful, Mimi, Dimentio, the Shroobs, Rosalina, Squirps, Doopliss, and just the Mario universe in general, this is the 100-theme for you! Enjoy!**

The 100 Themes Challenge

Love 

He had always loved her.

From the second he had laid eyes on her, he knew, deep down in his heart, that he loved her. Even though he was a lowly plumber. Nothing, compared to her. She was beautiful, revered by all. She was a princess, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The chances of her loving him were a million to one, as likely as Thwomp Volcano freezing over.

But still… he had taken a chance. He slowly worked up the courage to talk to her. And then again. And again. Before he knew it, they had become old friends. But he wanted them to be more.

He still loved her.

For many years, he wondered, wondered whether they would ever be something… _more_. Because he wanted that, so desperately. He wanted her to love him more than anything. He would give up money. He would give up fame. He would give up his life.

One night he decided that he was done waiting. He was done waiting for her to make the first move. He yearned for her, and he couldn't wait any longer. So, on a night when the only sound to be heard was his footfalls, and the sky was laced with a pattern of stars, he walked to her castle. He had with him a beautiful bouquet of roses the color of her dress (and her castle, in fact). He looked up at the tower where her bedroom was located; he had sneaked around back because he didn't want people to ask what he was doing. He considered just using the trees and the wall to wall jump, but that didn't seem like a good idea. He picked up a small rock and chucked it at the windowsill. It hit, thankfully (he probably would have broken the window if he had hit it, his arm was so strong) and the window went up almost immediately. There stood the fair Princess Peach. Just seeing her made his cheeks flush and his knees shake. He smiled nervously up at her and waved.

She looked very surprised. "Mario, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He gulped and looked down at the ground to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I… just-a wanted to-a see you."

"Well, why didn't you come during the day? It's quite late."

"Um… Princess?"

"What is it, Mario? You look pale."

He looked up again, into her sparkling, entrancing eyes. They were a magnificent light blue, the color of an apatite gem. Suddenly he realized _I'll never-a feel fulfilled if I don't-a do this. There will always-a be a hole-a in my-a heart if I don't-a tell her._ He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke the words he had wanted to say for forever, ever since the day their paths crossed.

"I-a love you."

She gaped down at him, her mouth open slightly. His heart sunk down to his shoes. She was going to refuse, to want to just be friends. He felt a part of him die inside. He lowered his head and turned to leave.

"Wait! Mario!"

He spun around to see her floating from her tower room to the ground. She landed softly, holding a pink parasol. She blushed. "Mario…" She didn't have to say any more. He could see the answer in her eyes. She took a small step closer to him, and then another. They were close now, so close their noses were almost touching. Her eyes sparkled. They slowly leaned towards each other… and their lips touched.

Almost instantly, it felt like fireworks were going off in his head. He could feel the passion between them, it was like fire, burning and uncontrolled. Her hands wrapped around his waist and he kissed her harder. Suddenly, she broke away. The fireworks ended as suddenly as they had begun. She smiled at him, a smile that warmed his whole body. A blush adorned her cheeks. "I… I love you too, Mario. I don't think you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Then she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. He hugged her back, a content look plastered on his face.

He would love her for eternity.

 **So yeah! 1 down, 99 to go. I think the next will be "Princess", and then "Seeking Solace"…** _ **maybe**_ **. I don't know. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I just found an error in my authors notes at the beginning of the last one-shot. It just says "…my first one-shot published on!" and nothing else. Sorry about that! I put after it, I don't know what happened to it, and I'm not going to delete a perfectly good one-shot just because of one minor error, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, this one is NOT about Princess Peach; I'm just a fan of MarioxPeach and felt that was a good place to start before going crazy with the characters I really like!**

 **EDIT: This needed revising, so, well, I revised it!**

The 100 Themes Challenge

2\. Princess

The six-year-old monarchy sat in a sterile hospital room, waiting for something she didn't want to wait for. She groaned. Right now, she could be doing something fun. Like churning her own butter or something _fun_ like that. Anything to get out of having a little sister. Besides her being a threat to her taking the throne when she grew up, babies were _annoying_. They didn't do anything. They ate and slept and pooped and cried and broke your toys. She had begged if she could go into the Mothership for _months_ , and her so-called sister got everything a stupid little baby could ever want. She was furious about that, but even more so that this would continue until the little brat was about 10 years old.

She now had so much rage built inside her over this little _brat_ that she couldn't sit still. She stood up, and with an animal-like growl of pure rage, she picked up a chair and threw it across the room. She began to have a tantrum, all the while crying, "I DON'T WANT A STUPID SISTER! I DON'T WANT A STUPID SISTER! I DON'T-"

Than a voice rang out. "Princess, calm yourself! Please!"

"NONONONONONONOOOOOOOO!" was the response from the alien girl.

He tapped her on the shoulder (with some difficulty). "Don't you want to meet your sister? You're going to be stuck with her, so get it over with now."

She was about to scream back a response when she realized the logic in this, and reluctantly stood up and took the little cloth bundle that he was holding. She could barely keep herself from gasping. The little girl was indeed fairly pretty (at least by Shroob standards).

She was very, very tiny for a royal baby, and she had two cute little fangs just poking out of her mouth. The now-older-sister suddenly noticed something that made chills run down her spine, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then two different things hit her at once. The first thing was the child's activity level. Babies were supposed to coo, or cry, or grab your nose. They were supposed to do… _something_. This one did nothing, just stared. She would have thought something was wrong with her… if it wasn't for those eyes. They were pretty, the pupils a ruby red, but something else made her tremble in both fear and awe. This child's eyes… there was something going on behind them. She could almost see the gears whirring in the little child's brain, processing, analyzing, and figuring out this whole new world with an eerie intelligence. It was both creepy and kind of interesting.

She trembled and handed back the little child. The little assistant nodded and said, "You're parents will be out in a minute. No more throwing stuff, okay?" She slowly nodded, still staring at the little bundle of blankets. Then something happened that made her blood run cold.

The little girl waved at her.

"Okay then." The alien ran back to wherever they put born babies. The monarchy sat down and curled her hands together, too shocked to be upset. She didn't know what was going on, how her life would change because of this sister of hers, how her sister had come to be this... _odd_. But she knew two things.

She was _no_ normal baby… and not in a bad way.

 **Yup, a Shroob fic. I've wanted to write this for a while. I just think baby villains are so cute! It's just one of those things that makes you go "awww"… at least fo- *shot* *is magically revived by logic***

 **Don't worry, Fawful/Dimentio fans, your time will come soon… in the next couple chapters, actually. (And yes, I uploaded this at 6 in the morning because I don't need sleep, apparently.)**

 **EDIT: I'm going to be posting the third tomorrow, if not by about 9:00 A.M. That's all I really have to say, so byyyyyyeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first off, I figured out the problem. Apparently, if I capitalize " ", it won't appear on the published document. IDK why, but that's just how it is, I guess. Secondly, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I'm going to be testing for the next couple weeks, so don't expect many updates. Sorry**

 **Also, I just realized that instead of deleting my original chapter 2 and replacing it, I could have just edited it. Derp :P**

The 100 Themes Challenge

3\. Memory

It was a beautiful day for the citizens of the Beanbean Kingdom. Children frolicked, without a care in the world, happy to be alive. Shop owners were advertising their low prices ("Lowest of the season!" You'll never find a deal like this anywhere!"), so of course the adults were very happy. Even Psycho Kamek was happy, as he had finally managed to un-hypnotize himself. It didn't seem like anything would go wrong today, in the land of beans and humorously bad laughter puns.

Except for one loyal toady.

He hit the ice-cold water hard. It took him a second to shake himself out of his daze, and he realized that he was underwater. He sucked in his breath and flailed around helplessly in a desperate effort to get back to the surface, but it kept growing farther and farther away. He pulled out a manner of odd mechanical objects that were weighing him down to the depths, but it was no use. His lungs felt like they would burst from him holding his breath so long. Without thinking, he gulped down a mouthful of sea water. His eyes widened in fear of drowning… of _dying_. He noticed that his chest didn't hurt so much anymore… _Be waiting a second of minsiculness!_ He thought to himself. He slowly let water pass into his mouth, and let out an exhausted sigh of relief. He must have landed in one of the sections in the ocean where normal water was replaced with some kind of water that supported lung-bearing animals. He looked around in awe at the coral formations and the glittery schools of fish. He had never devoted much of his time to enjoy the scenery, especially lately. He couldn't remember what he had been doing… it was just so pretty…

 _Great Mistress Cackletta!_ The thought hit him like a club and he started to swim frantically to come to her aid. It was a lot easier when he wasn't drowning. His head burst through the water and he coughed and gagged up the seawater; the transition from breathing water to air was not an easy one. His glasses were covered with water, rendering him absolutely blind. He attempted to rub the seawater off them, but it was no use. He finally gave up and looked up without them.

He couldn't see much. All he could really see was a giant blackish-grey blob (Bowser's Castle, he knew) and the sky (which looked like someone had spilled light-blue paint all over some clouds and wiped them all over the sky. In other words, it was blurry). He squinted to attempt to get a better look, and saw… something. He couldn't tell. He could see some white… yellow… orange… green… It hurt his head, trying to figure out who that figure was. He/she was flying through the air at high speed. Then something else came into view. They were still very blurry, but were recognizable, even from a distance. He grinned. Those pesky mustaches, Mario and What's-his-face, were running away from the castle. Surely the Great Cackletta (She liked to be called Bowletta now. He didn't quite understand why, but of course he obeyed.) Would be chasing after them any second now… he tensed, waiting for the figure he was sure would slide into his poor vision…

The castle exploded, bursting into a mass of red and orange.

He gasped in horror and began to tremble. _Noing… this is not having realness…_ His chin trembled.

He never noticed the rock falling from the ruins of the castle.

He woke up hours later, stranded, on a sandy beach in Oho Oasis. He groaned and shifted in the sand. There was a big bruise on his head from the rock, and a little bit of blood trickled out of a small cut on his head. His once-grand pink leotard was now torn and covered in sand (He shivered, Harhall would kick his butt to the moon when he/she found out {he really didn't know the gender}). His glasses lay next to him, covered in sand and seawater. He sat up, looking around, when suddenly, he remembered the events before he was knocked out. His body began to shake and tears appeared in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his knees and began to sob. Hopelessness and loneliness sunk into him like an anchor. He was tempted to look for her, but he knew it was hopeless. He was many miles from where Bowser's Castle would have crashed, and Grambi knew how long he had been knocked out. He sobbed and cried like a baby, beating his fists on the ground whilst screaming for her to come back. But he knew the cold, hard truth, deep in his heart.

She was gone.

 **Kind of a downer fic, but the last one was about a baby and the one before that was about love. I needed to add some tragedy! Also, yes I made fun of Harhall. Come on, we all know he looks kinda like a girl. Just admit it. (Also, that leotard seems like something Harhall would make. Just saying.) Anyway, that's all I have to say, so** _ **ciao!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, testing took ages, so that was a major setback in terms of story writing. Sorry about that** **. This story is kind of depressing, so don't read if you want to be happy. Also, sorry Dimentio fans, I just had to write this idea down right now, so yeah.**

The 100 Themes Challenge

4\. Innocence

In the far reaches of space, a giant starship floated, the pure light coming from the bright-blue core causing the shadows of space to retreat. Purple spikes poked out of white pillars with purple ribbons attached to a purple-and-white plate beneath the core. A red bar with yellow stripes circled the core. A giant peak almost seemed to scrape the dark, star-studded sky. It flattened and spread out at its beginning, with a golden chain with stars adorning the border and some light-blue teardrop crystals decorating the tower. Many land masses were attached to this colossal structure, including an island with a small house on it and a giant ring made out of different materials. This was the main part of the starship, containing many different attractions, including a garage, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a library. The library was where the galactic ship's owner could be found at this moment.

The library was very cozy, with a crackling fire, plenty of books on the shelves, plenty of pictures on the mantle, a round rug with star shapes, and two circular cushions. She was sitting in a green rocking chair, snoozing softly. She was very pretty, with platinum-blond hair that completely covered one eye, giving her a mysterious look. She wore a light blue gown with frills at the ends of the sleeves and a silver star brooch with a yellow center. Silver pointy shoes could be seen peeking out of the folds of the skirt of her dress. A silver crown was perched upon her head, with red and blue gems embedded inside, and star-shaped earrings the color of pirate coins dangled from her ears. A large brown book sat on her lap, embellished with a star on the front cover and golden lines weaving their way around the border of the book's cover. A silver wand with a star of said color on the end lay on the floor, forsaken by its owner. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of the fire…

"Mama! Mama!"

The woman bolted awake and turned to see two little chubby stars. They both had big black eyes. One was gold as the sun, and the other was blue, like the ocean. "Is the kitchen on fire again?" she said in a panicky kind of voice to the two star beings.

"No, mama! Everyone wants a story!"

She relaxed and sighed. "Okay then. Bring them in."

The Lumas cheered and a group came rushing in through the door, all various colors. They sat themselves on the cushions, the floor, or just floated in midair. "Let's see… what story shall I read you today… how about… this one?"

A few Lumas peered over her shoulder. "I've never heard that one before!" A Luma pointed to a story deep in the heart of the book.

The celestial woman trembled for no apparent reason. "Something wrong, Mama?" a Luma questioned, a look of worry upon its chubby little face.

She shook her head and smiled a half-smile. "I'm fine. It's just a little chilly. I'm sure it will warm up." She then clapped her hands twice. "Gather round, everyone! It's story time!"

They all cheered and made themselves comfortable. She then propped the book up and began to read:

 _Once upon a time, in the deepest reaches of space, where no light penetrated through the darkness, a comet soared through the cosmos. The passengers on that comet were many star beings, a little girl, and thousands of star bits_ (The Lumas cheered once again upon the mention of these sweet snacks; they were their favorite food.) _. They lived a happy life on that little comet, singing and dancing to their hearts content._

 _One day, they flew by a very odd-looking planet indeed. It looked like a purple mushroom, with white dots all over its surface. The star beings and the little girl would have flown right past it, for it was rather creepy, if they weren't in a desperate need for water. So they tethered the comet (for it was moving very slowly) to an asteroid that would keep it in place and landed on the surface._

 _The ground was the same color as the planet: purple with white spots. There was no plant life to be found, the only thing notable other than the ground was the craggy rocks of the same design in terms of color. That and the eerie silence that came from the lack of things that were capable of making sound. The little girl's heart sunk. They would never find water in this desolate wasteland. "We should leave." she said with a heavy heart. They were about to board the comet when a noise broke the silence like a rock breaking a window. The girl and the star beings both jumped in fright, then started searching for the source, carefully, oh so carefully. The girl slowly journeyed farther and farther away from the group. Suddenly, she looked around and realized that she was all alone. She trembled in fear and called out "Hello?" Only silence answered her. She had started to retrace her steps when she heard the noise again. She fought with herself for a moment, then caved in to her curiosity and resumed her search. As she got closer to the noise, she realized it was someone crying. It was coming from behind a large hill made of crumbled rocks. The little girl looked around the rock face and saw a person._

 _She couldn't see much from her position, but she could tell it was a living thing. She crept forward and, ever so lightly, tapped the extraterrestrial on the shoulder._

 _It bolted up, and, without hesitation, whipped a ray gun out and pointed it at her. She yelped and lifted up her hands (which is the universal sign of surrender). She could see it was female now, and she could tell this person was royalty. Her skin was purple, and her head looked a little bit like a mushroom, with white spots. She had only two fingers, with sharp claw-like nails. She had very ominous eyes, black with red pupils. She wore a bright pink dress that went down past her knees. It was very simple, with only a black brooch on the chest for decoration. A half crown was perched upon her head. The little girl noticed something else; this was definitely the source of the crying. The alien was trembling, and her eyes were swimming with tears._

 _The human girl slowly reached outward and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't be scared… I won't harm you." The alien blinked in surprise, and the little girl realized she had no idea what she was saying. She said something unintelligible and pointed at the comet, which cast a bright light onto the surface of the forgotten planet. The little girl nodded (she was assuming the alien monarchy was asking if that was hers). The alien sat down on a rock and waved her hand, like she was ordering her away. A twinge of annoyance plagued the human girl at being treated like a servant, but she forced it down and turned to walk away. She walked past the rock that completely shielded the alien from sight, when a Luma zoomed in front of her. "Mama! Where did you go? I was worried, Mama!"_

" _It's okay…" cooed the child, hugging the star. Then she heard that noise again. The crying. She poked her head around the rugged rock face, as quiet as a predator stalking prey. The alien child had her misshapen head in her hands, crying her heart out. The little girl slowly started to get closer, her heart defeating her logic._

 _Then the little star, without a second thought, zoomed towards the heartbroken extraterrestrial. She looked up, screamed in terror, and hid behind a small rock. The Luma descended to sit next to her. It attempted to wipe her tears, but she scuttled away. The Luma looked crestfallen at the sight of someone running away from it. "Don't be sad…" it said._

 _The little girl watched this unfold from her spot, frozen in midstep. She had been so sure the star would have met a terrible fate, but apparently this was not so. So she, too, crept towards the two space beings and joined the Luma. She smiled at the fearful mushroom girl. "He won't hurt you. Lumas are peaceful beings. They are children of the stars." The human girl held out her hand to the monarchy. Slowly but surely, the girl took her hand, and then smiled, revealing small fangs._

 _The three found the main group of Lumas, and then boarded the comet (which was still anchored to the asteroid). The girl and the Lumas then decided to gather some star bits for the other child. The girl wanted to make her feel better, even though she didn't even understand a word she said. When they offered the celestial candies to the alien, she looked suspiciously at them, but slowly took a nibble. Her eyes widened and she gobbled the whole thing, and then took a giant handful!_ (The Lumas giggled at that.) _The group ate, laughed, and danced for hours, but eventually the princess was looking anxiously at her home. The little girl's heart sunk. She was enjoying spending time with her new friend, but she knew if she was a princess, that her planet needed her back. So they descended to the dark, desolate wasteland of a planet and prepared to say goodbye. She gave the alien a hug and smiled. "Are you still sad?" she asked, even though she knew that the other girl didn't understand her._

 _The monarchy smiled and said something in her native language in a happy tone of voice. The human's smile grew bigger. That was a good answer._

 _Fate would have it that the comet never flew by that forsaken mushroom planet again, but the little girl and the Lumas would never forget that encounter._

 _The end…_

The Lumas cheered and flew out of the library, content with the story. Rosalina sighed sadly and closed the book. Then a voice rang out across the room, making her jump in surprise. "So… you-a… knew… _them_?" In the doorway stood the last person she wanted to see. He had milk chocolate colored hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in plumber garb, complete with blue overalls with yellow buttons, a red shirt, a hat of the same color as his shirt, and brown boots. His name was Mario Mario, the man who had saved her observatory, and the universe, from being taken over by King Bowser. He was also one of the people who had saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the cruel, murderous alien race, the Shroobs.

"I… I thought you were in the Beach Bowl galaxy, taking a vacation." She said.

"I-a forgot my-a towel."

"…Oh."

"Which-a one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which-a princess… did you-a know?"

"…The younger one. I assume you heard the whole story?"

"Yes. I… I don't-a blame you. You were-a children."

"Okay then… Do you want anything to eat, perhaps?"

"No… I'm-a good. I'll-a be leaving soon."

"So soon?"

"Princess-a Peach-a invited me for-a cake."

"Well… goodbye."

He turned and left the library quickly. She gazed up at the ceiling, wondering why the universe was so cruel, turning an innocent little girl into a sadistic, cold-blooded mass murderer. Wondering how fate could twist their lives in such ways, to create such a tragic dilemma. How even the purest among them had as much blood on their hands as the most twisted.

As she thought about those things, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

 **I've always wondered if there was any connection between Rosalina and the Shroobs. So… yeah (I've noticed that I say that a lot. I'm trying to stop, promise). And no, I wasn't just being lazy about P.S's getup; I just edited it a little bit. So yeah (Darn…)**


End file.
